Long Tail Tribes (13th dimension)
Introduction The long tail tribes are a race of nomads found in all four blues as well as the grand line. As their name would imply, all members of the long tail tribe posess prominent prehensile tails. Having no homeland to speak of, the tribes simply travel aimlessly across the sea in groups. Physiology There are multiple tribes of Longtails scattered across the sea, and many of them have common features within the tribes that are not shared by the species as a whole. Most longtails resemble normal humans, but have a prehensile tail that stretches to the ground or further. While not a universal trait, many Longtails also exhibit pointed ears, or small fangs. those in North blue often have mottled or marked skin in various patterns. Culture The long tail tribes originate from a lost land, that they were cut off from during the Void century. Exactly what transpired during this time is, of course, unknown, but ever since the tribes have been travelling accross the seas of the world. Most of the tribes are searching for their old home, trying to discover what happened to it. Others believe it was sunken, and are instead looking for a new land to call home. The Long tail tribes typically travel in large groups comprising several closely related families. Often the entire tribes travel in a huge fleet, although due to them seperating and parting ways, multiple ships are always brought, and it is rare to have more than two or three very close families sharing a single ship. All who are raised within the tribe fleets are taught some amount of navigation and sailing skills, so they themselves can build and sail a ship or fleet of their own one day, if necessary. Long tail factions will often part ways with the rest of their fleet and go their own way if they disagree strongly enough with the decissions of the remainder. This, in itself, is accepted as part of long tail culture, and it is ther responsibility of those that part to govern themselves in future. Even then, nearly all Longtails will provide aid to others they recognise as being from the tribes, if they are able to, regardless of background. Only the strongest of feuds surpass this. Government The Long Tail Tribes do not answer to any lords, kings, or nobles of any country they visit, and they show little respect for laws or authority there either. This frequently provokes hostility from others, and has led to them having a reputation of being thieves and cheats. Internally, the fleets govern themselves by council. Each ship's acting captain is part of the council, and the leader of the council is the leader of the entire fleet. This occurs no matter how large a fleet is, and if two meet and join, then they will pool all their captains to form a new council if the merge lasts beyond the short term. Category:Species Category:13th dimension Category:13th madman